


Obvious

by HephaistionsThighs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Engagement, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HephaistionsThighs/pseuds/HephaistionsThighs
Summary: "Keith and I are engaged!""Wait wait, engaged in what?"





	Obvious

Shiro and Keith rejoined the team for a post-mission briefing, beaming and holding hands.  This was the happiest any of them had ever seen Keith look.  Neither of them could seem to stop smiling.

 

“I have an announcement,” Shiro began.  “The mission to planet Sif was not actually to meet potential allies.  It had a much more personal purpose.  But I’m here to report it was a success: Keith and I are engaged.”

 

Everyone cheered with excitement except Lance, who just looked perplexed.

 

“I had to keep this a secret from most of you, but I’d like to thank Coran for—“

 

Lance cut him off.  “Wait wait, engaged in what?  A treaty?”

 

Now Shiro looked as confused as Lance did.  “Uh.  Marriage?”

 

“What are you talking about?  Who are you marrying?”

 

“Keith!”  Shiro had no idea how Lance wasn’t getting this.

 

“To who??”  Lance stood up in apparent outrage.  “This isn’t medieval Europe - you can’t marry us off for alliances just because you’re the team leader!  Can you?”  He looked around to his other teammates in panic.

 

“ _Shiro_ is marrying me!  We just got engaged to each other, because we want to marry each other!”  The clarification was shouted, but even Keith’s annoyance at this bizarre conversation was dampened by his happiness.

 

Lance froze, then sat back down.  “You two are together?”

 

Everyone stared at him.

 

Keith continued hanging onto Shiro’s hand on his right side, but the other hand flew out in an exasperated gesture.  “I told you!  We had a heartfelt conservation about this!  Did you forget _another_ bonding moment?”

 

“No, I remember!” Lance defended, “I thought you were talking about Shiro as a friend.”

 

“I said I _loved_ him.”

 

“So?!  I love all my teammates!”

 

Hunk’s ‘awww’ was cut off by Pidge.  “You didn’t think it was weird when Shiro nearly murdered that guy on Quarth who asked Keith to join his harem?”

 

Keith covered his face.  This was a happy day; he really could go without the reminder of that incident.  Today or ever again.

 

“I didn’t try to ‘murder’ him,” Shiro objected.

 

“You tried to pick a fight and intimidate him with your size.”  Her tone conveyed the absurdity of this. “He was twice your size and probably only backed off because he’d be embarrassed to fight someone so small.”

 

“He was only like 50% bigger…”

 

Shiro’s muttering was again interrupted by Lance.  “Well if Keith were in a harem he couldn’t very well also have time for Voltron.  So how was I supposed to know you got all mad because you didn’t want anyone else sleeping with him?”

 

Keith groaned.  “Can we _not_ talk about our sex life?”

 

No sooner had he spoken than Hunk was chiming in.  “Dude, we saw them _doin’ it_ in the training room showers!”

 

Shiro went white and Keith covered his face again.  This was the worst engagement announcement ever.  Of all time.

 

“What?  No we didn’t!” Lance shouted.  He would have remembered seeing THAT!

 

But Hunk was right.  “Yeah we did!  We were up late talking about our feelings, then we went to go lift weights because you were sad about being so skinny,” - Keith took some minuscule comfort in not being in the only focal point of humiliation here - “then we went to go shower, but they were already in there!  Just… doin’ it.  So we left.”

 

Lance spluttered.  “I-!  I thought… I thought they were just… hugging.  Shiro looked upset, I thought Keith was comforting him!”

 

“Hugging someone from behind while you’re both naked is not how normal friends comfort each other,” Hunk explained.

 

“Well they’re very close!”  Very close friends might have naked hugs, who was he to judge?!

 

“Yeah, man, they are!  Boyfriend close!  Fiancé close!”  Hunk was used to Lance’s occasional obliviousness, but he was struggling with this level of it.  “Plus, Shiro’s expression was not what I would call ’upset’.”

 

Shiro wanted the ship to explode and for every single one of them to die instantly.  He wanted to be deleted from existence.  God smite him.  Any god, didn’t matter which.

 

Lance started to speak again, but Keith beat him to it.  “WE’RE GONNA GO NOW.”  He hadn’t meant to yell that.  He steered the petrified Shiro toward the door.  “You’re all.  The Worst.  None of you are invited to the wedding.”

 

Lance crossed his arms.  “Hmpf.  It’s your fault for being so secretive.  Try to be more obvious, why don’t ‘cha?  Like me and the Princess.”

 

Shiro and Keith turned back to him.  “ _What?_ ”


End file.
